poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey gets injured
This is how Zoey gets injured in Mike's True Love Fight. and Mike arrive at the beach Zoey: Doesn't the beach look beautiful, Mike? Mike: It sure is, Zoey. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, guys. Matau T. Monkey: Hello, Zoey and Mike. Zoey: Oh, hi. Mike: Hi, Ryan. How's my favorite cyborg buddy? Ryan F-Freeman: Fine. And Scott and Duncan are having a hole digging contest. Matau T. Monkey: Crash is playing tennis with Oisin. and the gang find Scott and Duncan digging holes Mike: Hey, Scott. How's the digging? Scott: Great. I hope I win. Zoey: I hope so.at Crash and Doc Emmet Brown Looks like they're having fun. hits her in the head, knocking her out Crash Bandicoot: Zoey!to Zoey Are you ok? doesn't respond Oisin Ryan: Great Scott! We need to find Ratchet! Mike: Yeah. I think we should get Zoey to him right away, don't you think Duncan? Duncan: I think so, Mike. picks Zoey up. Later at the Autobot base Matau T. Monkey: It's about Zoey, Ratchet. She's been knocked out. Ratchet: Get her to bed, quickly. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Ryan Careful, Master Ryan. lays Zoey down Mike: I hope she'll be okay. Crash Bandicoot: You think Zoey will be ok, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. scans Zoey's head Mike: Why are you scanning her head? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm checking that she doesn't get brain damage. Mike: Or multiple personality disorder? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. That too. Mike: I wonder if she will. Zoey looks up Matau T. Monkey: What are you looking at, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The lines have made the title, Matau. Look. looks up and sees the title: Mike's True Love Fight Matau T. Monkey: Wow! That's very nice. I wonder if the Dazzlings miss you, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Zoey will be ok, Mike. Mike: Me too. Anyways, we should get some sleep. next morning Thomas: Hey, Ratchet! How's Zoey? Ratchet: She's going to be fine. Lucky for her, she has friends like who got her over here in a jiffy. Cody Fairbrother: I wonder when she'll wake up. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Cody. My faithful student, Timothy is doing something else. then groans Ryan F-Freeman: Zoey? She's waking up, bro. Zoey: Ow. Cody Fairbrother: Are you ok, Zoey? Zoey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll scan your head, Zoey. Zoey: For what? Ryan F-Freeman: To see how your brain is doing. Zoey: Oh. scans Zoey's head Thomas: Mike! Zoey's awake! Mike: Really? Zoey's awake? Thomas: Yup. Ryan F-Freeman: Where's Sally Contralto? Sally Contralto: Right here. hugs Zoey Cody Fairbrother: Aww. Young love. Mike: I'm so glad you're okay, Zoey! her tighter breathes and turns into an oldy lady Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! Zoey: Get away from me ya crazy kid! Mike away Mike: Ow! Zoey, what was that for? Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter with you, Zoey? Thomas: Mike hugged her and she turned into an old lady. Matau T. Monkey: You ok, Zoey? Did the Dazzlings told Master Ryan to do that? breathes and turns back Crash Bandicoot: The Dazzlings? Zoey: No. I'm fine. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Zoey. I thought it was the Dazzlings. Zoey: I don't know what happened. Ryan F-Freeman: If my medical theory is correct, Zoey, you are suffering from Multi-personality disorder. Mike:gasps Really?! Sci-Ryan:in Ryan's right, Mike. hugs him Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? You heard what I said? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I notice that you are a doctor like Ratchet. nods and a parachute drops on him and Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: What's this? Mike? Zoey? Ryan F-Freeman: It's a game, Sci-Ryan. Someone has a parachute on someone and then the one will have their turn. Sci-Ryan: Zoey? Did you think I'm a sports guy wearing that? Huh? Huh? Zoey: the parachute off Uh, not exactly. smiles [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan